


Summer Under the Clouds of Senkai

by fremy (nuenuenue)



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Dysphoria, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Self-Acceptance, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuenuenue/pseuds/fremy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hermit had undergone many changes since she awakened in Gensokyo. Miko had flowered, but her relationships - with herself and with her consort - were still slumbering deep within the permafrost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Seed Tucked Away

_Thump thump_.

A hollow knock echoed through Miko's chambers, her visitor on the other side of the door rousing her from thought. So, she managed to do it after all?

“It's unlocked Soga, come on in.”

Soga no Tojiko nudged through the door, looking more corporeal than usual, but significantly less mobile. “I told you I can only do this for about an hour a day, no? It's not easy, so I hope this is important.” Her thunder rumbled softly, echoing off the cleanly-hewn blocks, her way of expressing mild irritation.

Miko just giggled quietly. “It's just unusual seeing you without legs, you know? I'm still getting used to it.”

Soga rebutted, “It's unusual seeing you as – no, I won't say that.” Soga bowed her head, irritation dissolving into shame. “I'm very sorry, Miko. I didn't mean it that way.”

Miko closed her eyes and smiled softly. “No, no, it's fine. I know you understand. After all those years with how I was before, it must be hard for you to get used to this, as well. Come, sit. I wanted to catch up with you, and we've clearly got a lot to catch up on.”

Soga flopped onto Miko's bed, clearly exhausted. “I'm sorry,” she muttered, but Miko had already slid beside her. She stroked her fingers up the ghostly woman's cheek.

“We've been working like dogs for so long, but we're finally done... You've finally made a space for hermits in this land.”

Miko turned towards Soga and tousled the tired ghost's hair carelessly. “Thanks for your help, Soga. You know we couldn't have finished the construction without you. I'm not as strong as I used to be.” She laid beside the other woman as they began to finally catch up with each other. They shared their stories, laughed at each other's anecdotes, and discussed recent incidents. They talked until long after the illusionary sunset in Miko's hermitage.

Back in her earlier years, Toyosatomimi no Miko was referred to as Prince Shoutoku. But in spite of her appearance, and contrary to the inflexible society of the day, she knew who she really was. Prince Shoutoku was no man, no matter what others said. But nobody listened, and nobody understood. It was a phase, a delusion, her court said. It was against the order of the world, her parents said. It was a cruel irony, for someone as sympathetic as the Prince.

When the Prince met a certain Seiga Kaku, everything changed. Seiga was a hermit who practiced Taoism, and preached its superiority. Seiga wasn't a good person by any stretch of the imagination. She was a burglar and, because she only cared for her own goals, some called her Taoist lessons charlatanry. But in spite of her flaws, the wicked hermit understood the Prince.

What Miko needed most was understanding, and understanding can lead to unlikely friendships.

Seiga understood her struggle. She had her own arguments against the rigidity of the day's society. She helped the Prince choose her own name and helped her sew her own clothing. When she was around the wicked hermit, the Prince – from then on, Miko – would no longer wear the clothing of a man, the clothing of a stranger.

She brought her most favored consort, Soga no Tojiko, to meet the wicked hermit in the hopes of disclosing her secret. And despite Miko's worries, Soga understood as well. It took time for her to come to terms with it, but in the end, they grew closer than ever. Soga became more than a consort to Miko. She even tried to do Miko's makeup a few times, though Miko wasn't that interested in it other than covering up her facial hair. She was a tomboy at heart.

“Did you get to talk to the mask girl after that incident last week?”, Soga inquired.

“Yes, she's fascinating isn't she? She reminds me of-”

“She reminds me of you.” The ghostly woman smiled softly.

Even Miko's rival in religious politics, Mononobe no Futo, came around. Futo could sympathize with Miko, as a fellow woman if nothing else. The two fierce rivals became fiercely loyal friends beneath the surface, but they kept up appearances in public; though, Futo did sneak Miko into the women's bathhouse in her clan's village, in disguise. Miko had gradually acquired a circle of true and loyal friends, who would do anything to help her solve her problem.

But the reality of hating your own body, the feelings of being slowly strangled by the roles forced on you, these aren't things you can overcome with friendship alone.

In a moment of desperation, Miko turned to the last possibility: Immortality. A concept of Taoism taught to her by Seiga. She would try to preserve her life artificially until such a day when, perhaps, she would be accepted, or at least until her dead name could be forgotten and she could live as a woman in privacy. There would be a deep, long sleep, and a hope that Taoism would come to resurgence, the believers' faith being enough to revive her. It was a huge gamble, but desperation is a gamble that you make every day – a gamble that you'll survive in spite of crippling, all-encompassing depression.

The rest was history. Seiga, being the only one not to take her chances on artificial immortality, covered up the more private details for the former Prince's safety and privacy. Futo and Soga both took the dive into deep darkness, to test the waters for their friend; Miko followed shortly thereafter. Her last thought before the darkness engulfed her was that she would eternally be grateful to these friends. The only three people who stuck by her. The only people in the whole world who accepted Miko as she really was.

When the trio awoke, they were greatly displaced in time and space. The land was strange, still seemingly old, though Miko felt the passage of time deep within her bones. It was a land that, shockingly, didn't take kindly to divine spirits appearing en masse. But after the initial conflict with some pesky shrine maidens (was Shinto really still around? Some things would never change...), a witch, and a phantom girl, it was clear to the inhabitants of Gensokyo that the Taoists meant no harm. And Gensokyo had welcomed her as she really was, just as her friends did a thousand years prior. Miko wasn't the only one of her kind, there. The gamble had paid off.

"Did you want to take a bath, Miko?"

"No no, I'd rather keep talking with you, I'll just do it in the morning."

It had been six months since their revival, and the Taoists had been busy day in and day out. Miko and her consort hadn't had a chance to talk deeply, what with the various construction to undertake, incidents to investigate, and hermit philosophies to spread.

During that period, the medicine Miko had purchased from the doctor in Eientei had changed her greatly. Changed her into herself.

Her breasts gradually budded. Her figure changed like a river flooding in the early spring melt, sculpting its course anew. Her body hair, formerly coarse and dark, became clear and soft. Her accursed facial hair had thankfully become light enough to completely ignore, never again to rasp against the collar of her cape, never again to remind her of what had held her back from truly living for so long. Her wiry form had lost most of its muscular definition during her slumber, like an ancient tree blown over and atrophying on the forest floor. A lithe young sapling sprouting forth from its snapped trunk. Her summer was finally here, and Miko was in full bloom.

Medicine wasn't magic, though, and some things don't change without a bit more help. Eirin insisted that the most consistent results came from not quick-acting potions, but by letting your body change on its own with the lightest of pushes. Despite how Miko felt about her private place her before her revival, it didn't bother her as much anymore. It was funny how peace of mind could help you to accept things you used to hate. All things considered, it was a swift and successful change; Eirin was excited that her formula was meeting with success, but more importantly she was happy for Miko.

It was a lot for Soga to handle.

On the two opportunities that Miko had to seduce her only remaining consort, things had become awkward. Their bodies both felt unfamiliar to one another. Despite how close they had become in their first opportunity at life, Soga was almost blindsided by the other woman's physical change. Neither one wanted to discuss it, but now that they both had time to breathe and relax, Miko thought the opportunity was ripe.

Miko pondered the right way to broach the subject during their catch-up session, but Soga had been gradually drifting off to sleep. And when she was finally ready, the ghostly woman had already drifted off into a deep slumber. The former Prince consoled herself knowing that Soga was at least comfortable enough with her to fall asleep in her arms.

She still loved Soga, but she feared another awkward moment with her consort. Her next opportunity to patch things up might be her last one. Due to this fear, Miko had neglected to listen to her partner's desires for far too long. She had been afraid of the truth. But with the sleeping ghost gradually phasing through her grasp into the mattress, there wasn't any opportunity to do so now.

Miko allowed herself to fall asleep as well, hoping that tomorrow would bring the opportunity she yearned for.


	2. A Sprout Bursts Forth

“So, didst thine discussion bear fruit?”

Mononobe no Futo caught up with Miko during her morning exercises in the crisp morning air of Senkai. Her fellow shikaisen had a curious and hopeful look on her face; ever since they had resolved their rivalry many years prior, they had become close confidants.

“I told you Futo, if you find that you need to talk during my jog, don't hover! Come down here and break a sweat with me.”

Futo scoffed. “It is unbecoming for a woman of my station – and yours! - to demean herself with physical exertion.”

“You sound like that stuck-up vampire from across the lake, no wonder you never wanted to help when we raised the walls!” Miko shouted back as she increased her speed. She chortled loudly.

Futo sighed, and sped her flight to keep pace. “The question doth remain _standing_. Wilst thou keep a lady in waiting?”

Miko suddenly rounded a corner much more tightly than usual, trying to get Futo to bounce off of a pillar. It was hard not to remain a bit of a playful rival with the airhead. “We didn't get to talk about the thing, she was tired. Don't worry about it, Momo.”

Futo scoffed again, successfully dodging the obstacle, her multicolored ribbons tracing her path through the air. “Such a crude nickname... I am no peachfruit!” Her voice became grave. “In any case, thou mustn't refer to the most critical issue of all as a simple, 'Thing'! Speak thine mind to Mistress Tojiko!”

Miko coursed around the back of the Divine Spirit Mausoleum, trying to ignore Futo. It wasn't any of her business.

“My lady, thou must not assume that an especial ability is unique in this land of fantasy. I can witness thy desires, as well.”

She halted in her tracks, exasperated. What in the world was Futo on about? “I'm trying to exercise, Futo, can the philosophy lesson wait?”

Futo didn't halt. She floated directly up to Miko's face to confront her. “Please forgive my impudence, but it is imperative that you listen.”

“I know what I need, Futo, and that's to finish this up so that I can get breakf-”

“Your desire is to be embraced by the Mistress Tojiko.”

Miko huffed loudly, turning away to proceed with her exercise. “We hugged each other to sleep last night, okay? Are you satisfied, Nosy Momo?”

Futo replied, with an air of finality, “I was referring to an adult embrace with the Mistress.A 'lay,' if you will.”

Miko blushed almost audibly. “Excuse me, but are you saying that I'm frustrated?” She refused to turn around and face Futo, knowing that she would see a face so smug it would put her right back in her tomb.

“Yes. As I have stated, I can see thine desires. One can tell when another woman's needs are not being met.” Futo hovered away, leaving Miko to her thoughts. The seed had been watered; her work here was done.

Miko flopped down against the rear wall of the Hall of Dreams, her day at a complete halt. She had to take a moment to think.

Futo was right about one thing: despite her ability to understand others' desires, Miko had become terrible at listening to her own. Hang it! There was no time to think of herself. She had a temple to build, new hermits to teach, and dozens of other obligations. She sighed loudly.

But there was NO way she was sexually frustrated. That was just ridiculous, and it was both rude and presumptuous of Futo to assume that! She had just recently done... uh... well, she didn't do that, but... there was the one time when... no, that one didn't work out...

It gradually dawned on Miko that she hadn't so much as touched herself since her revival. And since her times with Soga had barely progressed beyond kissing, that meant she hadn't felt another person's company for six months, plus fourteen-hundred-odd years of deathlike slumber.

Miko suddenly felt the absence of physical contact, acutely. She had been ignoring her own desires, her sexual needs. Of greater impact, though, was the fact that the medication she and Eirin had developed was essentially making her go through puberty again. She had been forcing herself to ignore half a year's worth of a youthful hormonal frenzy, for reasons that were barely real reasons to begin with.

Well, there was at least one real reason: the things that hadn't changed about her. Was she okay with her body now, or, would it repulse her again? Miko had certainly noticed the changes, and had felt them, but she wasn't really sure yet. She hadn't explored her sexuality since the changes began...

… No, she couldn't do that right here. Not where anyone could wander by and see her. She stood, wiped the sweat from her brow, and made haste for her quarters.

* * *

After grabbing a sparse breakfast and a quick rinse in the communal baths, Miko flopped down on her bed, wrapped in her bath towel and wearing only her undergarments and earmuffs. She steeled herself as best she could. Now is the time, she coached herself, they're going to need you in a little while. Let's find out how you feel...

Miko discarded the towel that hid her form.

Her body was pale, lightly dusted with golden vellus hairs. Her skin had smoothed significantly from half a year ago, changing from sandpapery to an almost-translucent softness. She ran her fingernails down the underside of her arm, a warm-up to the crucial issue. As she traced her nails along her palm, Miko felt a subtle hint of arousal grasping the back of her neck.

She ran her hand back up to her armpit. Her body odor was much, much different. Musky, with a nearly imperceptible note of melon. It was pleasant, friendly, and without the sour harshness it used to carry. It reminded her of how Soga smelled. The woman of the Tojiko clan had a lithe, supple form like a dancer's, with breasts that barely curved above her thin chest. She felt an unfamiliar shiver run down her arms as she imagined every curve of Soga's body... “That was different,” she mused.

Her curiosity was piqued. Miko was ready to take things a level deeper. She unhooked her plain white bra, letting her small breasts lay bare. They were... gentle. They didn't look harshly defined like her formerly-built pectoral muscles were; their slopes rose in small mounds on her chest, just a bit larger in volume than Soga's. Her skin had stretched over the newly formed breast tissue, pulling it down into something of a cone. It would take a couple more years for them to finish filling out. Her areolae had puffed up atop the slopes, each one supporting the tiniest final rise of nipple. She let her hand glide carelessly across one breast and ohhh u _hm_ that was like an electric shock what was that.

She sat up, baffled. Whatever that was, it felt... good? Really good, she thought with some hesitation. Her chest hadn't been this sensitive before. Miko's shyness dissolved in the rising tide of new sensations. She reached her hands up again to gently caress her breasts; her fingernails felt tingly against her exposed flesh. The feelings spread deeper into her chest, under her skin. She took things one step farther and skimmed her nails across her flushed-red areolae and ohhh hell oh my _god_ what is this feeling... She gently squeezed her fingers up to her nipple as the sensations built on one another, a point of pleasure rising above her chest, demanding more. She pulled on it. The tingling sensation spread like roots growing deeper and deeper into her.

There was a pinch.

She involuntarily hunched up, feeling a bit of pain. When she looked down to make sure she hadn't hurt herself, she saw a droplet of clear, yellow-tinged liquid on her right breast. A tiny prick of blood floated in the middle.

“Am I... is that milk? Am I lactating?” Miko was stunned. She didn't realize this could happen when a woman wasn't pregnant, but there it was. She caught the drop on a pinky finger and deigned to taste the fluid. “It's sweet,” she whispered.

She squeezed a bit more of her discovery out in the same way, causing her abs to contract involuntarily again. She shuddered, and the hot slickness of the droplets spread across her nipple as she pressed into it more harshly. She huffed under her breath, her mind starting to come into sync with these unfamiliar rhythms of pleasure. This felt... right. For the first time, her body felt like it was responding in the right way.

Miko noticed something pushing against her boxers. She was becoming aroused.

She traced her fingertips down her treasure trail to the elastic of her plain underwear and let her shaft spring forth. She was finally ready to explore that which she had avoided for so long. Her penis hadn't changed much, aside from shrinking a tiny bit and becoming a lot softer, but the little ridge of skin down the bottom of it was a significantly darker brown than her pale skin tone. That's where her labia would begin if she had them, Eirin had told her. It made sense. As she slid her hands down her slender inner thighs to push her boxers off, she revealed an unkempt toss of golden pubes. Her breath hitched. She felt her chest tighten as her hips bucked against her will. "Uh...hhm... that's really nice..." Miko forced herself to stroke her inner thighs again, which doubled the intensity of the sensation. She supposed she was finally comfortable with her most sensitive parts...

No turning back now. Her thirst for release had become unbearable. Miko caressed her fingers up the sides of her shaft and found that this was almost too much for her to handle. Her breath forced itself out in quick, shallow huffs, becoming louder with each stroke. “A-aah, wh... oh my god...” She noticed her lips becoming more sensitive as she followed stroke after stroke with her palms flat on sides of her cock. She pressed a knuckle into her lower lip, but soon gave up on harnessing that new sensation. “I really need to be kissed... I wish you were with me, Soga, I want you...” she groaned.

The sensations folded together into a pleasurable rush. Miko fondled one of her flushed nipples with thumb and forefinger, rubbing her other hand's fingertips firmly against the underside of her shaft. That part was a LOT more sensitive than it used to be. “It feels... I feel it inside... Soga...” She quickly found that she needed a third hand, so she resorted to balling up her downy sheets under her groin to shove against her soft scrotum. Thankfully her testes didn't hurt if she bullied them a bit... Miko was already grinding against the sheets as she took her shaft between thumb and forefinger, digging her other nails into her breast. Her huffing became irregular as her dry strokes brought forth a bead of thin, sticky precum. A slick warmth coated her shaft. Her sweat became heady with the sweet scent of arousal. Miko's vision blurred.

“This is really embarrassing I can't believe I'm doing this,” she exhaled as she flipped over on her bed, shoving a velvety purple pillow under her chest. Miko was now dry-humping her own mattress, one arm clutched around her pillow and the other hand scraping along her opposite nipple with increasing fervor. She felt another rush of sweat between her legs as her masturbation reached a fever pitch. The peaks of hair flapping against her head were annoying her, so she hastily shoved her earmuffs up to pin them down, barely able to pause her thrusting long enough to use her arms. Her baser instincts were dominating her body. The edges of her sensitive head were pulling and pushing and throbbing beneath the pillow as she shoved the bedsheet back under her groin to grind against.

Toyosatomimi no Miko came, shuddering and heaving, for the first time in centuries. “So...ga...hhh...hhhah!!” Waves of pleasure racked her thin form. The last gush of semen her body would ever produce spurt forth, followed by an ebbing drizzle of precum. She couldn't control her movement at all as her body thrust itself against the mattress over and over in the slick smear. She could barely see for a moment. Each backstroke of her pelvis flooded her senses, and she felt the orgasm reverberate throughout her form as she thrust her cock forward under the tightly-pressed pillow. She clutched the pillow with all her might as her breath forced itself in and out in high-pitched, whimpering cries. The orgasm came not in one quick release as it used to do, but seized her again and again with its rhythmic intensity. The sweat coating her form began to cool her off as she lay, completely inert, her mind blank save for thoughts of Soga's body on top of hers. Her desires had become clear at last.

After a minute, she peeled her form off the sheets and reached down to clean herself off, only to find that her head was slippery with precum and still extremely sensitive. She buckled over with pleasure as one more spurt shot forth onto the pillow. A few impulsive grinds against its velvety edge brought her weakened limbs right back down onto the mattress. And there she lay.

“That was... really... good...” she mumbled into her pillow, as if to thank it for helping.

Miko ignored her daily duties for a while longer as she gradually wound down. The force and duration of the orgasm had taken her at unawares, and five minutes elapsed before the tides of pleasure finally receded. Her precum was already crystallizing on her stomach when she moved again. “I feel raw... I guess it's not as durable as it used to be,” she mused. “Have to lubricate next time... hff...” One last shiver of pleasure curled up her neck, her teeth chattering in reply.

She remembered that her earmuffs were off when a few snatches of desires caught her attention. “I wish I could pluck mine eyebrows properly.” That was Futo. “I wish Miko would speak her thoughts to Soga.” “I wish we had takoyaki for dinner.” She made a mental note to purchase some seafood at the human village later.

“I hungry.” “I want see Seega.” The jiang'shi, out at the main gates. Seiga really had to stop prowling through people's homes and spend more time with the poor girl...

“I wish I could be a simple human again.” Soga. Miko always felt guilty listening to her desires, but given that she had just masturbated thinking about the ghostly woman, she would make an exception. She would listen to just one more desire.

“I wish Miko and I could have our way with each others' bodies like we used to.”

Miko blushed and covered her face with a clean pillow. They had been thinking about each other. Miko felt guilty for bringing herself to orgasm without Soga. However, her guilt faded quickly - this had really helped her to understand her body, and maybe now Soga could understand her body too. Miko pondered this for a moment, and sighed, satisfied. The saint felt complete at last, now that her body was truly part of her. She wasn't scared of herself anymore.

Perhaps tonight's conversation would bear fruit after all?


	3. A Tree Bears Fruit

Ten hours later and she still hadn't talked to Soga.

The doubts don't leave a person so easily, Miko found. Even with confidence, with completion, doubts can still nag and pick at you. Miko could hear desires, but she was no satori. She asked Soga to see her that evening, implying nothing, then she spent the rest of the day instructing her first few apprentices in their sutras. Two of the three had already given up by the time the illusory sun set - Miko was a very strict teacher.

As evening became night, Miko lit her candles and waited in her quarters, wondering if Soga would show her face. She hoped the other woman would; however, she was too worried to find Soga herself. She threw her cape off and waited patiently. Her patience turned to idling, her idling turned to resting, and soon her resting floated her away into an uneasy slumber.

She tossed and turned as she dreamed. Her imagination sculpted Soga's thin form in the darkness. She imagined the other woman floating above her, watching her. Smiling. The woman's clothes dematerialized, and Miko saw everything revealed before her: the mole tucked between her arm and breast; her almost-muscular core obscured by a thin layer of body fat; the point where her thighs evaporated into ghostly tendrils.

Soga was so close, but Miko couldn't touch her. Soga was ready to listen, but Miko couldn't speak. And then Soga stroked her hand up Miko's thigh and she realized that this wasn't a dream.

“T-Toji!” Miko started to sit up, frightened by the sudden realization, but Soga shoved her back down onto the bed. “Why... how long were you watching me sleep?”

Soga no Tojiko crossed her arms, rumbling softly. “Long enough. How long have you been listening to my desires?” she pondered aloud.

Miko's eyes bulged open. “Almost my whole life, but lately just... once... because I've been so busy...” She was almost paralyzed in shock.

“Then you know what I want.”

“...I do.” Miko tried to sit up, but she was still half-asleep and she fell back onto the bed. ”I-”

“Why won't you touch me? Are you afraid of my body, this shell of a human?” Soga hugged her own torso as she turned away, rumbling quite loudly now. She looked like she was ready to run and never come back.

Miko had to move. She had to do something.

She reached up and turned Soga back with a strong pull on her shoulder. “It's not that. I've been more afraid of my own body, trust me.” She added, “Well, I was afraid. Until today.”

Soga wouldn't look at her. “I'm serious, Toji. This has been a hard six months, and a much harder thousand years before it. But, I promise, I understand myself much better than you think. I don't hate myself anymore.”

This caught her attention. Soga's hard expression broke and her arms fell away from each other. “Finally.”

“What?”

“I've been waiting for you to love yourself since we came back. You've walled yourself off in your construction work for so long that I never had the chance to see if you're doing okay.”

“You're not scared of how my body has changed?” Miko stared in surprise.

Soga met her gaze intently. “No, I'm not. I am confused. But I'm not scared of you, and I've never hated you. How could I hate my only love? You're still you. You're my Miko.”

“I don't hate you either, Soga. It's confusing to see you without legs either, but it doesn't bother me that much, trust me. I love you.” Miko pulled the floating woman down into a hug, and Soga reciprocated with a tight squeeze, her frustration dissolving. “Hey, hey hey aah! You're hurting my chest!” Miko yelped.

The ghostly woman hopped back onto the bed. “Sorry! Sorry, I know how much that hurts when they're still new.”

Miko chuckled, masking a groan of pain. “That's not the only new thing here... For example,” she grinned slyly, “I don't believe you've ever molested me in my sleep, let alone in the nude.”

Soga turned beet-red, her defenses shattered. She rematerialized her dress as she stammered out, “N-no! I don't believe I have either!”

“Would you like to tell me what that was all about?” The hermit's grin made her look like a sly old fox. No more doubts. She rolled forward onto all fours and pecked the ghost's cheek. “Now now, don't be shy. You took it this far, didn't you? Why don't you tell me your desire and I'll see if it matches up with what I heard?”

“You're horrible.” Soga started to turn away, but Miko turned her back with a hand again. “Don't make me say it. I have my modesty.”

“If you have modesty, why were you stark naked?” Seeing the ghostly woman somehow redden further, he cooed, “Please? Tell me.”

Soga darted over to Miko, and her thunder reverberated gently in the hermit's chest as their soft lips met in a lingering kiss. It was... almost warm. As close as you can get with a ghost. ”I wouldn't try to seduce you if I didn't mean it,” Soga whispered into her mouth. Miko shivered.

She caressed Miko's cheek, her eyes half-lidded. “It's been so long... far too long, Miko.”

“It's been a millennium.” Miko pulled the ghostly woman into a tight embrace, inhaling the sweet aroma of her hair. “I wouldn't wish this kind of loneliness on any lovers.”

Soga kissed down Miko's neck, and the hermit whined and squirmed. “You're sure you're ready?” she muttered into the hermit's chest.

“I wouldn't reciprocate if I wasn't ready.” Miko trailed kisses down the side of the other woman's head, pulling her up for another kiss but pausing to whisper in her ear, “I love you, Soga.”

That always got her going. She playfully raked her teeth along Miko's lower lip, smiling through the kiss. The hermit caught Soga's own and gave it a tug to pull her lover in. Soga dragged her fingernails up the back of Miko's neck, enticing her to go further. Miko grumbled, “You'd better be careful what you do to me, I can't restrain myself when I get too excited.”

Soga pulled away and planted kisses across Miko's jawline to her soft neck, She bit in as she growled out, “Stop delaying and remind me of why I call you my Princess, almighty hermit.”

“I'll have you calling me your Queen by the end of the evening, mistress Soga.”

They both giggled at that. “That's the silliest line...” She pecked at the other woman's lips and tried to tickle her with her ghostly tendrils, but Miko evaded them.

“I could say the same! 'Almighty hermit...' ” Turns out you get a bit rusty at pillow talk after fourteen-hundred years of celibacy. “By the way,” she managed to get out between Soga's kisses, “Since you're missing your legs, has anything... else, changed, that I should know about?”

The immodesty of that question didn't interrupt Soga's kisses. “You mean - no, I think you'll find things to be quite familiar.”

“I'm glad. You always felt like home...” Miko swept her fingers through Soga's silver hair and caught her eyes briefly as their kiss resumed, deeper now, a warm embrace between two long-time lovers. Soga sighed as she hugged tightly onto the hermit and invited her in with her own tongue. Every taste and touch between the lovers brought a wave of memories, a rush of pleasure as they explored each other. They felt their passions rekindle though the ages of death and rebirth.

“I've kept you waiting for too long, and I'm sorry for that. It's my responsibility to give you yours first.” Miko carved these words into the thin, vulnerable skin of Soga's neck as she dragged her teeth down it. Soga's growl of thunder sounded like a purr of affection this time. Her arms fell away from the hermit as Miko raked across he collarbone, going downward, enticing her. Soga let the top half of her dress dematerialize slowly; Miko followed the wave downward, basking in her soft scent, tasting her sweet skin.

Miko gasped quietly when she saw her partner's gently-curving breasts glowing in the dim candlelight. A lot more fun than seeing them while you're half-asleep, she mused. “Not even a statue could weather a millennium and still look so beautiful.” She traced her fingernails up the sides of Soga's chest, barely touching the skin. Around and around, Miko gradually worked her partner into a frenzy. They both broke into a sweat at the same time; Soga didn't rumble this time - she whimpered.

“Mi-Miko... you're cheating...”

She took the hint and dove down onto Soga's petite breasts, planting her kisses up the base of her left, thrusting her tongue firmly into her silky skin. She cupped the right softly, pushing it upwards and tenderly massaging it. Soga's breath hitched in her throat as Miko took her in her teeth and twisted.

“Hhhahh!... too much, too good, Miko...” Soga covered her mouth with one hand, her brow furrowed in pleasure. She stroked the other one tenderly through Miko's hair, pulling her in, urging her on. “Oh, it's been too long, love...”

Miko noticed the raw scent of lust as she led her kisses down Soga's firm belly, still fondling her partner. Soga let her dress evaporate away.

“One moment.” Miko lifted her partner's thighs up, letting Soga's ghostly legs hook over her shoulders. Miko tossed her earmuffs off and tried – failed – to push her pointed hair out of the way. Hopefully it wouldn't tickle Soga too much. “What a nice view,” she whispered as she bit and tasted and groped and teased Soga's inner thighs.

“It'll be hard to stay – hff - corporeal like this, ahh, Miko...” Soga was slightly transparent now, her ghostly lower legs barely supporting the rest of her body on Miko's shoulders. Perfect.

“Oh you won't want to miss a second of this, mistess Soga. Do try to focus.” Miko had to reach to keep playing with Soga's smooth chest. She broke a coy smile as Soga met her eyes, just briefly. They both looked so hungry.

Miko gazed into her lover's eyes as her kisses met with Soga's flower.

Soga's breath went ragged as her partner pushed her tongue up under her hood. Miko tasted the other woman's juices. Musky, sweet... lovely. She swirled her tongue around Soga's most sensitive place, prodding it around, shoving it, pulling it, twisting.

Soga screamed.

“H—hhffuuuuuhhhh!!!!! M-mmm... iiiiii... kooo...” It had been so, so long. Soga was shivering, quaking with pleasure, her body completely dominated by the hermit. Miko twisted at her nipples and pushed in deeper, lapping up her lover's juices as she curled her tongue around. Soga hunched over, her rumbles of thunder now harmless whimpers. She was only half corporeal at this point, but Miko could clearly taste the intensity of her lust.

Soga heaved, and she cried, and she pulled at Miko's hair, and she squeezed her lover's head between her ghostly thighs, and she came in unbelievable waves of pleasure. Miko didn't stop. She forced her tongue slowly, so slowly, agonizingly slowly across Soga's deep sensitive spot. After a moment of shuddering with pleasure, the ghostly woman came again, sticky and slick - “No-no more!! Mmm---miiiiko!!” she shouted, and she finally lost focus and became completely incorporeal.

“Hmhmhm... I guess that's enough, mistress Soga? I can't very well continue with you phased halfway into the mattress.” Miko wiped her lover's juices off of her face, tasting them one more time. “Ah, you're so sweet, and so full of love, my Soga.” The ghostly woman lay panting, huffing, groaning, hovering with her head just above the surface of the mattress.

Soga wasn't incapacitated for long though. When Miko turned away to dry off her hand, the ghostly woman hopped up behind her, already reinvigorated. She wrapped her arms around Miko's chest and bit down on her ear. It was Miko's turn to shriek.

“Still ever so sensitive here, I see.” Torture, absolute torture. Soga knew that Miko couldn't handle having her ears played with, and not only was that happening but her lover was whispering right there and she was so close and Miko could hear every desire of the other woman and it was

_overwhelming_

She didn't even notice as Soga began unbuttoning her top. The other woman never stopped nibbling down on Miko's ear, and probing around it with her tongue and pulling it entirely into her mouth and Miko was already extremely turned on as Soga slid her hands into her shirt and hhhhffffff “S-Soga!!! Too much, too much! Please!!!”

Soga just rumbled in her ear. Laughter. “Can't do that, Princess. I've got a lover to take care of. Let's see how the changes have been coming along.” Miko's skin was positively tingling as Soga felt her smooth skin and cupped her young breasts.

“Hm, you're bigger than me already.” This apparently earned a forceful bite from Soga, this time just below her ear, on her neck which was not any less sensitive now.

Miko was being far too loud, but she couldn't stifle her voice. Her body was practically limp - it was her lover's plaything now.

Soga phased through Miko and pushed her down onto the bed. The ghostly woman looked a bit uncertain as she licked across one breast, but then she furrowed her brow and nodded. “You smell different. I like it.”

“Th-thanks Soga-OH AHH!!?” Miko yelled as her lover took her sensitive areola between her teeth. The ghostly woman stroked a hand up the hermit's inner thigh, and Miko had to stifle her shout with a hand. Soga teased her lover's nipple deeper into her own mouth, as her one hand slid farther up Miko's thigh, teasing along the edge of Miko's panties. Miko was throbbing.

The hermit felt the same warmth from her session earlier that day, deep within her breast, spreading downward and inward. She was about to warn Soga about it when the woman started rumbling. “Oh, what's this? You're lactating...” she paused, apparently considering the flavor. “I could get used to this. You're going to be a lot of fun to play with, my Miko.”

Soga took Miko's other breast in her mouth and sucked, hard.

Miko's voice became a squeak as her lover massaged her breast, stimulating it with her tongue, savoring the trickle of milk she earned. She felt the warmth spread deeper, and deeper, right to her core. Her heart ached. She wanted Soga so badly, she wanted her more, she wanted to give her whole body to Soga, the woman who had stuck by her through everything.

Soga's other hand hadn't left the hermit's skirt. She ran her fingertips up Miko's shaft, feeling it through her panties, and it twitched and she squeaked and she hunched over.

“S-soga!! You caa...aaa...ann't!!”

“I want you, I'm taking you. Do you have a problem?”

“You-aahmmph!!- you're okay with mmmm... me...?!”

“What a foolish problem to have. Some wise hermit you are, hm?” Soga wasn't having any of that. “I need you inside of me. May I?”

But Soga had already started thrusting her love along Miko's, letting her astoundingly hard erection spread her apart. Miko could barely stammer out an affirmative reply as Soga pinched upwards on the hermit's nipples, two rivulets of milk trickling down her chest.

“You're full of love in so many new ways, Miko...” The ghostly woman lapped up one trail of milk, letting the other run to its terminus in the bedsheets. Miko had just enough focus in her to pull her own panties off, finally letting the sensitive skin of her head touch Soga's clit.

“P-put me in, Soga,” Miko exhaled, covering her face in embarrassment.

“So shy.”

Miko yelped in pleasure as Soga finally, slowly pulled her inside, gripping the hermit between her walls as she sat down onto her hard shaft. She was warm inside, much warmer than she expected. And extremely wet. Miko saw her partner's eyes glaze over as they both gave in to their base instincts.

Soga was no longer cold, ghostly, distant – she was burning hot, as hot as Miko's lust for the woman who had stood by her through eternity.

Miko tasted her lover's sweat, licking up and down her stomach, as she thrust in firmly, harder and harder. Soga's love juices ran down her shaft, coating her with desire. The ghostly woman sat atop Miko in a reverie, tugging and grinding, her lithe form undulating like the fevered dance of an oracle. Thunder rumbled softly in the atmosphere. As the ghostly woman bent over to kiss Miko, she pushed her weight down on the hermit's firm cock, and Miko gasped for air, completely unable to contain herself. “Ohhh Soga, Soga that's-hhhhh you remembered exactly hhhh...hhhow I like it... oh Soga I love you so much...!!!”

Miko's fingernails cut into the ghostly woman's back - Soga forced her further inside. Soga clamped her teeth down on Miko's neck, the hermit's skin was pliant and soft and “Delicious...” She fondled Miko's breasts firmly, forcefully. Miko tasted her sweat, her sides and armpits, as she pulsed even harder into her, matching her rhythm to Soga's, push for pull, give for take. Miko gripped down Soga's back, onto her ass, and pulled upward, outward, letting her push all the way in, penetrating her lover to her core. The haze of desires made her head swim. The heat was unbearable.

Miko gripped her lover as tightly as she could as she found her release, her clear juices dripping from Soga's love. After a few more throbbing pumps into the ghostly woman, Soga came again as well, serenely.

The women rested, entangled in each other, for a few moments. They exhaled their efforts into the warm air, sweat and sex mingled with the wafting scent of the candles. Soga's form shimmered, her silvery hair and porcelain skin becoming incorporeal in waves with her breath. Miko's hair flopped back and forth, sweat evaporating from her forehead and breasts.

“Miko... I... that was...”

Her body was her own. Her lover was here. They stood by each other through the hardships, through the changes, the eons - through everything. Everything was going to be alright – for eternity.

Miko laid back and folded her arms behind her head, exhaling deeply. She silently appreciated Soga's form resting atop her with her skin shimmering in the candlelight. “I'm so tired, I'm not as strong as I was...” She tenderly stroked her hand through Soga's short hair, letting the locks fall across her arm – rather, into her arm, as Soga faded back into transparency. She must be worn out too.

”Soga, that was just, it was too good... I can't believe I've been missing this because I didn't want to talk over my problems with you!”

The ghostly woman flopped down onto Miko's chest, letting their noses merge into the same space. She peered into the hermit's eyes. “Miko, it was more than a problem. People don't go through reincarnation simply because they have problems.” She pressed her palms on Miko's cheeks – too tired to make them corporeal, but the gesture still held its meaning.

“I wanted to give you space, until you got used to being yourself.” She pecked at Miko's cheek. “But you know you've always been my girl, right?”

Miko nodded. “I guess things – bedroom things would have been awkward if I wasn't already used to myself, that's true.”

Soga rumbled. “You're right, but trust me, that was the least important thing on my mind when it came to your health.”

“Well I guess that's what I get for suppressing my abilities! Augh, I would have known if I was listening.” Miko sighed in frustration. “I've really got to leave the earmuffs off more often, I should be used to the noise by now...”

Soga giggled at that. “For all your wise hermit studies, you're so inexperienced at talking to people. You should rely on your words like the rest of us, miss desires.” She had enough energy in her to pull the bedsheets over Miko, and then she rolled over to drift to sleep by her side. “Goodnight, my Princess.”

Miko lay under her sheets for many minutes, staring at the ceiling, her lover resting beside her. Soga had given her a lot to reflect on tonight. Perhaps now that she knew herself, it was time to start knowing others more deeply. To progress beyond relying on her ability, and to start asking real questions - to understand others deeply. Perhaps another step into her enlightenment? She would have to ask Seiga about how the principle of detachment played into all this. It'd be dangerous to mismanage her studies and get the Yama after her.

That was for tomorrow morning, though. For now, in the warmth under the clouds in Senkai, with her lover at her side, and with a bright summer ahead, it was time to rest her body.

* * *

“Mistress! Has thy tree of inquiry borne fruit with miss Tojiko, I deign to ask?”

Miko chuckled to herself, grinning at her old rival. Was she really going to interrupt Miko's morning with this again? “Yes miss Momo, it bore some _delicious_ fruit. It was so juicy that I had to lap it all up off of her-”

Futo positively sprayed her coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THERE WE GO I FINISHED IT. I SAID I WOULD AND I DID AND IT WAS PORN AND LO, THERE WAS MUCH SPRAYING, OF COFFEE AND OF OTHER THINGS. Thank u. thank u for reading and for patience. hope u enjoyed. check my other fics for a bit more classy stuff, but there will be more where this came from ;)


End file.
